What is this feeling?
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Thirty years later, Alucard returns to Hellsing. Everything is back to normal, but the only problem is that Seras and Alucard keep their distance. To keep the two vampires together, Sir Integra sends them on a mission and hopes that they finally sort out there feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is a new story that I'm working on called What is this feeling? I hope that you like it, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Master...you left us. You left Sir Integra and me. Master. You have become nothing, not even a drop of your blood has remained behind, no, you are gone. Master...Alucard.

I sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, it was only three nights ago when the war ended and Master had left. I hugged my knees tighter to me, a blood tear sliding from my crimson eyes and down my cheek. My red flame arm wrapped about me a bit, it was going to take time to getting use to it. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down, but once I did all I could see was Master. His grin, his demon eyes, his hair like black fire flying around his beautiful pale face, I cowered not wanting to see him.

Then his evil laugh went through my head making me jump off the roof towards the ground, before I hit the ground I turned into my wolf form. I found out this power just a day ago, I have been testing my powers, it was something that will also take time to get use to. I ran, ran into the woods near Hellsing manor, I whimpered over my lost. I shut my eyes, my vampire senses guiding me through the woods so I wouldn't run into a tree or anything.

"Seras Victoria." Master's last words to me went through my head. "Like fragments of a shattered melody." The words that made me blush and make my heart ache. "I can hear your voice just fine..." I came to a stop and howled loud and long, I howled my anger, my sadness, and my lost. I howling died and my head hung, the moonlight hit my white blonde fur as I stood there, my crimson eyes appearing a little after just barely opening my eyes. I gathered my bearings and started running through the woods again, a good run at night always helped me think and/or calm down.

* * *

I laid in my bed, howling coming to my ears, I opened my good eyes and look at the window, the howling still going on. It was full of sadness. Seras. She's is hurt, moping around the last few days, no, not moping, crying, mourning. I closed my eye again and shifted my head to get comfortable on my pillow. The howling stop after another few seconds pass.

Even though Seras had something going on with Pip, it was pretty obvious that she also felt something for Alucard. And knowing Alucard, which has been since I was twelve, I could tell that he felt something for Seras, just not showing this in front of each other until the end. When Seras finally had blood, when Alucard was dieing by Father Anderson's hand.

Alucard might have died but they didn't get rid of all of him, Seras is apart of him, we still got something of his. No matter what, a small part of Alucard will live on in the girl, she may not know it or it may not be enough for her but it's enough for me. Alucard is gone, I've faced the facts, the girl just needs to face it. Oh my dear Servant. I thought back when I was twelve, running from my uncle and remembering the words my father told me, that if I was in trouble to go to the room in the basement. I remember finding Alucard's corpse thinking that it could not help me in anyway but I was wrong. That night is where it all started, our bond, him as my loyal servant that obeys my every word no matter what.

"Your father called me...Alucard." His words going through my head from that night.

Damn my Servant! Damn my monster! Damn Alucard for leaving me. My eye closed tightly just thinking about him, I bit my lip and some blood drizzled into my mouth, I quickly stop biting my lip. Just that fucking cat boy killed my servant! All the enemies that Alucard gets and it's fucking fifteen year old cat, that doesn't even really exisist but does exsist, that kills him.

Then there's Walter, the one that I trusted for so long, longer then Alucard, and he turns out to be a traitor. My dear old butler, my old friend, Walter. How could he do this? Why? Walter, you bloody fool. Why would you betray me? Hurt me like that? Nobody could ever take Walter's spot, yes I will have probably many butlers in the future, but none good enough compared to him. I opened my good eye and got out of bed, I sat on the side for awhile and then stood up walking over to my window. I look up at the moon, I remember when sometimes it would turn crimson because of Alucard, but tonight it is just a plain moon.

I look down and saw a white blonde wolf come out of the woods, trotting. It stop and transformed back into my little servant, Seras. I watch her as she stood there, she then look up at the moon sadly, was she thinking the same thing I was thinking? Her red flame arm blowing around her, she look like a dark beautiful monster, Alucard would be quite proud of her if he saw her right now, it gave me shivers down my spine seeing her. Seras turned towards Hellsing and look about it, her crimson eyes glowing in the night, I didn't approve of her new outfit, a dark crimson Hellsing Uniform and her tights ripped a bit, but I haven't said anything to her.

Is the reason why she wears it is because it reminds her of Alucard? Dressed in his red uniform? Is that why she wears it? Or is it because she is a full fledged vampire now? Which reminds me, the poor girl can never become a No-Life Queen now. Is that a good thing? What if she did, would she be just like Alucard? Would I have to bond her also? Still, she can't be a No-Life Queen. She is powerful then all other vampires but she is like them, she would never be like Alucard and have as much power...now that I mention that, I think that it is good that she didn't consume his blood. It's best that she didn't become like Alucard. I watch her for a few more seconds then went back to bed.

* * *

I look at Hellsing, I sensed Sir Integra standing near the window but didn't pay any attention to her. Hellsing was looking better every day, in the morning while I was asleep, men came and work on Hellsing. All the blood and bodies were gone, the halls were clean but walls and the cielings were crumbled and that needed to be fixed badly. I walk through the front doors, I didn't look around me I just headed straight for the stairs leading to the basement, Hellsing was empty other then Sir Integra and me. There was no more people running about, no maids or butlers, no soldiers, it was kind of sad and gloomy with just two women in a giant house.

I stop once I got to my door, my hand on my door knob, I look at the floor and then turned my head to my right to look at Master's door, there were belts all over it closing it off. I huffed and then walk over, I haven't ever been in Master's room before, I walked through the door as if it wasn't there, inside was Master's throne in the middle of the room. Off to the side was his black coffin, in silver letters was: The Bird of Hermes is my Name; Eating my Wings to make me Tame. And on top laid a small block of cement with his markings on it.

I sat down on his throne, next to me on a small table was his orange glasses and his red fedora, I pick it up and put them on but as soon as I did I was no longer in his room. I was surrounded by darkness, I was no longer wearing his items either, I look around, my red flame arm flying about me still growing longer from my fear. I heard moaning in front of me.

"Hello?" I said scared.

"Wh..what?" Said a familiar voice, I heard footsteps and a tired looking Master came stumbling out of the darkness, he look at me with tired crimson eyes. I shriek, Master's red fedora and orange glasses falling off of me and I was back on his throne in his chambers.

"Master?" I said. There was no answer. My bite mark from him tingling, I grabbed my neck without any thought, I looked around, I pick up his items and put them back on the small table next to his wine glass. I stood up and went over to his coffin, I set the small cement block on the floor near his coffin and got into the small space closing the lid after me. The coffin smelled of Alucard, I inhaled deeply, taking in all his scent. I closed my eyes and rested there, soon falling asleep, not really thinking about my tingling bite mark from Master.

Master set his hand down on the top of my head, I opened my eyes and he ruffled my hair lightly as he gave me a soft smile that made me smile up at him. His crimson eyes warm and happy for once.

"Seras Victoria." Master spoke which made my heart thunder in my chest. The moment seemed to stop, even though I knew that Father Anderson would come in and ruin our moment together it never came, time just froze on us. I stared at Alucard, his hair a bit longer then usual, he had a mustache that was kind of attractive, a black cape flying behind him, dresses in all armor, and a sword tied to his hip.

Something in the back of my head kept saying something, Master will return. He's not entirely gone. He will return, he will return, this time his bite mark burning a bit, giving me please and slight pain. My eyes shot open, I look at the lid of his coffin. The only words going through my head was: Master will return.

* * *

I slept peacefully until my light turned on and I covered my eye, ow, that bloody hurt. What does she want? Seras ran over to me and jump into my bed shaking me slightly.

"What? What?!" I said opening my eye and looking up into her happy crimson ones, she was so happy, why?

"Master!" Seras yelled, I shot up looking about the room but there was no one here.

"Where?!" I said jumping out of bed and was about to run to the hall but she stood in front of me.

"He will return!" Seras said, I look at her and then glared, how dare she barge in here, awaken me, and then say such nonesense about her Master returning.

"Seras, he's gone and he's not coming back." I said getting back into bed, she walked over to me no longer smiling.

"He will, I know he will." Seras said confident.

"And how do you know this?" I said annoyed now.

"I feel it, he turned me, I feel it, I know." Seras said smiling again.

"Seras, he will not be returning. That is enough for one night. Please return to your chambers now, I would like to go to bed and forget this matter." I said slumping down on to the bed on my side looking at the window, my back to Seras. Seras stood there for a few seconds and then walk towards the door, turned off the light and before closing the door she spoke once more.

"I know that he is returning. One day he will. I can feel it." Seras said softly and then closed my door leaving me in the dark. How is she so sure? It isn't possible...is it? Can he return? No, he can't! This is ridiculous, he will not return, there is no way. I saw it myself, his eyes closing slowly, the look of defeat on his face, disappearing into nothing. He's gone and he's not coming back. Damn girl!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Ummm, I know the part when Seras puts on his hat and glasses were weird but I wanted something there to prove to her that he was coming back. I thought that if I added that in that if she put those on she would see him, it was kind of a vision, like in episode 4 or 5 of Hellsing Ultimate when Zorin attacks and Alucard appears in front of Seras telling her about the third eye again and that what she was seeing was just an illusion. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm happy that you are enjoying it. Don't worry I will be updating my other two stories too. My Beta is still working on one of them, I have all the chapter done for Alucard's Bets, it's just that my Beta is also working on other people's stories so be patient. I hope that you enjoy please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**30 years later**

I sat on Alucard's throne, I just awoken a few minutes ago, the sun wasn't even down yet, I sat there. His scent was no longer there, it was replaced with my scent. I came to his chambers as much as I could, after missions, before the sunrise, whenever, I also slept here all the time, the last time I slept in my coffin was...two years ago. Then I would just come here when I was sad but now I came here all the time as if it was my room. I dreamt of Alucard every single night, I stop mourning him thirty years ago after realizing that he was going to return.

All day I've been feeling weird, it was hard to sleep, my neck is burning, this time full on pain, before it was pleasure. I was light headed and I could sense something but I don't know what. I shivered. What was happening? I stood up and walk away from his chambers, I walk up to the first floor, Sir Integra was fencing upstairs, I will join her in a second. There was somebody here...Iscariot, I rolled my eyes, what do they want? I walk the halls, moonlight shining in from the windows, I look at the floor, the only light other then the moon was my glowing crimson eyes and my red flame arm.

I walk by Heinkel and the other two Iscariots, I glanced their way, glaring at them, they just smirk, I walk inside the training room where Sir Integra was fencing with Sir Penwood. I stood to the side with some of the other soldiers, who were watching amazed by their moves but then Sir Integra won the match, she lifted her mask a little so she could speak to her opponent. Sir Penwood lifted his mask a little also to hear her and reply.

"I win Sir Penwood. Would you like another go?" Sir Integra ask looking him over with her good eye.

"Uh?...okay...sure." Sir Penwood said not really sure, they replaced their masks back on their faces, they restarted another match, they fenced for a good while but then Sir Integra did one swift move sending Sir Penwood's sword flying in the air and then landing hard on the ground.

"Stop, there's a victory!" I said happily getting my mind off the weirds senses. "Victory is for Integra!" I heard clapping and snap out of it, I turned my head to see one of the Iscariots clapping with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent, excellent." The Iscariot said. "Her skill hasn't diminished at all!"

"Section thirteen, you were supposed to wait in the hall." Sir Integra said.

"No, no, wait is a quality with which I disagree. We have waited long enough and nobody gave us a glass of water." The Iscariot went on. "We're a little tired, you know?"

"I don't want to talk to you now, please go back." Sir Integra said and I nodded giving them another glare.

"Yes, yes...we're going." The Iscariot said. They left, a few seconds later Heinkel followed giving us a grin, I grinned wickedly back. Then the darkness came over me again, I look down at the floor, my mind some where else while Sir Integra went off and talk to Sir Penwood. The feeling was...good but most of it...all of it was evil and dark and just made me shiver. What is it? Is there another vampire here? I used my power to scan the entire house and the grounds but it was all human, no vampires, where's the threat? Where is the darkness coming from? Why am I the only that feels it?

Sir Penwood started crying and ran off, snapping me out of it, I talk with Sir Integra, teasing her about different things but she just got angry at me. After awhile we left the room, Sir Integra went off to her room to go to bed, I walk up to the roof and sat down. I look up at the moon while hugging me knees tightly, the moon was crimson, I covered my face with my arms that were resting on the top of my knees. What did I do that made the moon this way, usually I know when I give enough power off to make the moon crimson, this time I guess I just didn't realize that I did it.

My head started to ache making me light headed, then the burning sensation came back to my neck, I shot my head up and grabbed my neck. I moaned, closing my eyes tightly and a few blood tears leaving my eyes, I started to wobble and I fell off the roof hitting the ground hard. Damn. I sat up turning into my wolf form, it's been awhile at least a month since turning into my wolf. I ran towards the woods whimpering in pain, darkness coming to me again, I howled out scared.

* * *

I stood behind my small childe, I was not complete yet, just black flames in the shape of my body, I stared at the little one. She is marvelous, so strong and powerful, and very beautiful. The poor girl has been feeling my darkness all day, it was invading her mind, making her ache and light headed. Her head shot up and she grabbed her neck, my fangs enlongnating, it made me thirsty remembering biting her, her sweet virgins blood. Seras rolled off the roof, I winced, I couldn't have helped even if I wanted to, I'm still nothing, I have to wait patiently until my body is whole again. Seras transformed into a wolf and ran off into the woods howling, I grinned at her, so proud, my once weak fledging is now a powerful vampire that everyone fears.

It was almost time, I could feel it, my powers flaring, my darkness growing, it was almost time. I look up at the crimson moon, my fledging thought that it was because of her. I vanish and was down in the basement in our chambers, I look around, everything the way I remembered it, I walk into my Childe's room, there was dust on everything obviously signifying that she hasn't been sleeping here or even using this room. It smelled musty, my grin fell, damn, her scent is no longer here, I walked through the walls to my room but then her scent hit me. I grinned, she's been living in my room, such a brave fledging sleeping in not only a powerful vampire's chamber but in her Master's chambers.

* * *

I ran and ran, blood tears running from my eyes and into my fur, damn, my fur will be stained blood red. At least it will disappear by the time I turn back into my wolf form. I howled once more and then came to a complete stop, I fell to the ground, my paws under my head, I laid there for a few seconds, the darkness grew a bit over time, where was it coming from? I sent my powers over Hellsing Manor and the grounds but once again there was nothing, just humans.

* * *

My head shot up once I felt my Childe's powers, she was looking for something, but what? Did she know that I was here? I know that she could sense my darkness but was she looking for me? No, she's just looking for an intruder, how could she know that I was here. I felt her power come again, once again searching for an intruder, I closed my eyes and breathed it in, so powerful she has become.

* * *

Nothing! How could that be?! Was it me? Was it my darkness? No, I can control it, it's not me! But who is it?! Who is messing with me?! I howled once again but this time in anger, warning the intruders about me, I got to my feet and walked slowly around. I sniffed the air but smelled nothing, I listened, but heard nothing, and I saw nothing but I could sense something. I howled once more, another warning to the intruders, but it remained, the darkness remained, I whimpered as I grew more powerful but then stop. All the power leaving, I was no longer light headed, I could still sense the darkness but it was far it was...at the Hellsing Manor...it was in Sir Integra's room!

I ran and ran as fast as I could, I couldn't demateralize, that was a power that I hadn't been able to control, I guess that was mostly a No Life Queen power, something I couldn't control but came once in awhile. I transformed into my human self, I ran to Sir Integra's room, my Anti Freak Rifle appearing in my hands after summoning it. I kick the door in after hearing gun fires.

"What happened Master?!" I yelled, Sir Integra ran to my side and I quickly turned on the lights looking over at the figure against the wall. I gaped, the figure started laughing, Sir Integra and I stared in shock, it was Master!

"What a violent welcome." Master said amused. "And you're noisy as always!" I smiled, I can't believe it was him! Master has return! I look him over, his black hair flowing around his beautiful pale face, his trade mark grin appeared, blood running out of his cheek where Sir Integra shot him.

"Master!" I said walking up to him a bit, Sir Integra sat down on the side of her bed disappointed.

"Late homecoming, eh, Alucard?" Sir Integra said, they talk to each other but I couldn't make out the words because my heart was thundering in my chest, Master look at Sir Integra but I just stared at him. I knew that he would return. Alucard explained to us how he killed all his familiars except for one. He was the darkness that I sense earlier, that was the cause of my light headness and the burning sensation of his bite mark, I snap out of it once I smelled blood. I look up at Sir Integra, she was standing over Alucard with a bloody finger, the blood drops falling on to the top of his tongue. I lick my lips starting to thirst for the crimson, I just realized that I hadn't eaten all day.

Alucard's eyes flickered to mine, I stared at him expressionless, he stared at me for a few more seconds then turned back to Sir Integra. Sir Integra brought her finger up and away from his mouth, she smiled down at him.

"Satisfying vampire?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, very much." Alucard said licking his lips. "Thank you Master." Sir Integra walk back to her bed and got in it, Alucard stood up, and walk to her side.

"Alucard." Sir Integra said looking up at her servant.

"Yes, my Master?" Alucard ask grinning down at her.

"Don't leave again, that's an order." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said slightly bowing his head, Sir Integra look up at me, I was staring at Alucard again, she look at the both of us.

* * *

They were at a distance from each other, Seras across the room near the door, Alucard by my side. They haven't spoken to each other, just a few words but nothing...good...nothing about...their feelings or missing each other or anything. It was quite sad actually. Why weren't they speaking to each other? Why haven't they even look at each other? What was going to happen after this night?

"You are dismiss servants." I said laying down, Seras was about to leave but I stop her. "Seras." She look over at me.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Seras ask.

"Get Alucard some blood." I said looking up at Alucard, he had a grin on his face but he was still not looking at his servant which just pissed me off. All the time the girl cried over him, all that fucking howling at night from her lost and sadness and he doesn't even acknowledge her or even show that he knows that she is there. Damn vampire!

"Yes Sir Integra." Seras said and then left the room, Alucard stood there for a few more seconds.

"Alucard." I said.

"Yes Master?" Alucard said.

"Wouldn't you like to follow Seras and get your blood?" I ask looking up at him annoyed.

"Of course Master." Alucard said bowing again and then following after his servant after turning off my light and shutting my door. Damn vampire!

* * *

I walk out of the room and slump against the wall, I put my hand on my forehead, oh my god. My Anti Freak Rifle vanished, I sent it to my room sense Master is back I won't be using his room anymore. I look behind me and saw Master standing there, I jump.

"Master!" I said, my eyes flickered around, Master just stood there with a grin on his face, he stared at me. I turned around and started walking down stairs towards the kitchen, I heard Master's footsteps behind me, he could catch up to me easily but he stayed behind. I walk into the kitchen and walk straight over to the giant freezer, I opened it and walk inside, blood packs filling the room, Master stood in the kitchen waiting for me to return with his blood packs. I walk out with six blood packs, Sir Integra would get mad if I took out three but she would understand the reason why I took out so many this time. I set four blood packs down on the table in front of Master where he was sitting.

I sat down at his left side, I sunk my fangs into the blood pack and let the crimson liquid flow into my mouth and down my throat, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste. When I reopened my eyes not only was my blood pack gone but so was Master's four blood packs, I look at the four empty ones shock that he finished them so fast. I set my empty one down and grabbed the second one, I look at it for a few seconds and then sunk my fangs into the plastic. It only took a few seconds this time to finish it. We sat there in silence, it was kind of weird, normal but weird, Master would have teased me or said something to me by now, he never just sat in silence.

I stood up and grabbed all the empty blood packs, I threw them away and then faced him, his eyes flickered away once I turned to look at him. Did he not want me to know that he was looking at me while my back was turned? I stood there in silence again and then spoke, looking down at the floor.

"If you're still thirsty, there is more blood in the freezer, take as much as you want." I said and then walk out of the room.

* * *

Seras stood up and took the empty blood packs away, I watch her carefully but then she turned and look at me, my eyes flickered away. Damn! I didn't mean for her to see. She stared at me for another few seconds then look down at the floor, I look up at her once she started to speak, the fragment of a shattered melody, how much I missed the sound of her voice. How much I missed her blonde hair and that soft pale face of hers. I loved her new look also, the crimson eyes with the dark crimson Hellsing Uniform, her red flame arm flying around her, she was beautiful.

"If you're still thirsty, there is more blood in the freezer, take as much as you want." She said and then walk away, I look after her and then I stood, I demateralized to my room and into my coffin, I just needed sleep, I can have more blood later. Seras scent came to my nose, I inhaled deeply, her scent was lovely.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Since it is Easter I'm sending a few chapters today and maybe tomorrow depends. I hope that you will enjoy it, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The lid to my coffin rose, light from the candles shone in, I blink and then got up, my red flame arm going to the three candles and with a swooshing noise the candles were out. I opened my eyes, my room was dark, much better, I used my red flame are once again to grab my blood pack that was a few feet away on my table in an ice bucket. With my other hand I grabbed the blood pack from red flame arm and sunk my fangs into the pack, I got up and walked through the door as if it wasn't there, I walked up the stairs to the first floor. Sir Integra hated it when I drank blood in front of the humans but today I didn't care.

I walk up the stairs and then into the training room, some soldiers were there but I didn't pay any attention to them, I set my empty blood pack down and everybody looked at it in horror. They then look up at me, I stared at them, I smiled showing my fangs, some ran out fo the room and I laughed, pathetic humans, I quickly stop laughing, why did I do that?

I turned away and started beating the punching bag, I gave a few kicks and punched at it harder, I felt the punching was going to break and fall to the floor so I used my red flame arm and wrapped it around the bag.

...

A few minutes later a soldier came in and walk over to me, I stop punching the bag, my red flame arm unwrapping from around the bag, I faced the soldier.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Sir Integra would like to speak to you in her study." The soldier said.

"Thank you." I said and then gave a final punch to the punching bag, the punching bag fell to the floor hard. I walk around the frightened soldier and out of the training room to Sir Integra's study. I knock on her door.

"Enter." Sir Integra said. I opened the door, she was sitting behind her desk smoking a cigar, she look up at me when I entered, I walk up to her.

"Yes Sir Integra?" I ask.

"Are you okay Seras?" Sir Integra ask concerned.

"I'm fine Sir." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sir Integra ask.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Okay then. Tell me, why did you drink blood in front of the soldiers? You know that they are frightened." Sir Integra ask not angry. "And why did you show your fangs?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't know what got into me." I said. "I also broke the punching bag."

"You what?!" Sir Integra ask, she then pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'll have it repaired, just please control your strength."

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Alright, no drinking blood in front of the soldiers again and keep those damn fangs hidden!" Sir Integra said.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Honestly Seras, we've never had these problems before, what's gotten into you?" Sir Integra ask.

"Nothing. May I go back to my training?" I ask. Sir Integra look me over for another minute or two.

"Yes of course. Dismiss." Sir Integra said waving a hand.

"Sir." I said then walk out.

* * *

"I know that you were listening vampire." I said, Alucard appeared to my left leaning against the wall, no grin or anything, unusual for him. "What is wrong with her?"

"It's her demon. She's angry." Alucard said.

"Angry? Why?" I ask. Alucard didn't speak after that. "Alucard may I ask you something?"

"Of course Master." Alucard said.

"Do you care for the girl?" I ask. Alucard stayed silent again, then one of his trade mark grins appeared.

"Do I care for the girl?" Alucard repeated. "What makes you think that I care for her?"

"Answer me truthfully Alucard, don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around her." I said.

"To say that I care for the girl is an understatement." Alucard said, so he really does care for her.

"Then why hide it? Why not just claim her? Stop breaking the poor girl's heart." I said. I look up at Alucard, he was surprised but then that vanished.

"Has she been sad?" Alucard ask.

"To say she was sad is an understatement." I said using the same words he used.

"I thought that she only saw me as a Master." Alucard said.

"She does see you as her Master but she cares very much for you Alucard and I don't want her heart broken. So you either sort these feelings out with her or just leave her alone." I said angry. "Is that why her demon is angry?"

"Yes, her demon is crying out for mine but when Seras and I keep our distance from each other they come out. Seras is strong her demon is showing very little, and I have been around long enough to know how to keep my demon under control." Alucard said.

"Why has it started now? Why not before when everything was normal?" I ask.

"Seras didn't realize her lust until the end, but her demon knew, her demon did come out many times." Alucard said.

"All those blood rages?" I ask.

"Yes." Alucard said. Soldier came rushing in, he was breathing heavily and sweat on his forehead.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's...Seras...she's out of...control." The soldier said.

"How?! What did you do to her?" I ask standing up and slamming my hands down on the desk. It was bad enough that Seras was showing very little anger but even the slightest push could send a vampire to far and lose control.

"We're just standing around talking and then Seras came in and started beating at another punching bag, she over heard our conversation and she went berserk, we lock her in the training room and so far she has let us do that. But she's still losing it, she's growling and trying to keep herself from breaking down the door and she's just going crazy!" The soldier said and then past out.

"Damn!" I said and ran out of the room, when I arrived at the training room Alucard was already there and most of Hellsing, there was a window to the training room so I could see how my soldiers were doing. Seras was inside, eyes glowing a dark crimson, her mouth open showing us every tooth like some great white shark, her red flame arm long and around her. "Move out of my way!" I said pushing the people away from the window, the training room was destroyed, the glass crack from her trying to get out, I could tell that she was trying to hold back because it would have taken her a second to get out of this prison.

Seras stared at us and then there was a red ligth zooming towards the window bangiing it causing another crack and then she was back in her place where I first found her. I heard her growl in frustration and huffed. Seras grabbed her head, her eyes turning a light crimson, she look up at us scared and then her eyes turned back to dark crimson. Seras closed her eyes trying to focus on something and then from her red flame came Pip Bernadotte, he stood next to her with a smile and a lit cigarette in his mouth, she opened her eyes and look at him. I heard a growl and look up, Alucard was standing there watching his fledging with her familiar, his teeth bared, fangs enlongnated, eyes a dark crimson.

"Well if you don't want him to calm her down you should go in there and help her." I said turning back to Seras, she walk away from Pip, her demon trying to ignore him but he followed her. She sat down by the wall to her right, leaning against it, I couldn't let her out because I could see that she still had those dark crimson eyes and she was huffing. I look back up but Alucard was gone.

* * *

I huffed, not only from out of breath but from anger. I walk in the room and the soldiers were talking about Alucard, they kept saying that the monster has returned and that it was his fault because of the war and that he was better off dead then starting another war. I growled again in anger, this time slamming my fist into the wall behind me, punching a hole through it.

"It's okay Migonette." Pip said.

"Shut up Pip!" I growled. My demon was such a bitch. I then felt that somebody was here, I look up and saw Alucard, I huffed some more and then look away. Did he come to make fun of me? Tease me that I lost control of my demon?

"What set you off this time?" Alucard ask walking up to me, I look up at him my eyes turning a light crimson, a blush appearing on my cheeks, I turned my head so he couldn't see it. It would be bloody embarassing to tell him what set me off.

"I just got irritated." I said.

"No, you got angry. But why?" Alucard ask.

"Nothing, I just overreacted." I said getting up, Pip went back to my red flame leaving the two of us alone. "I'm fine now Master." I said walking past him and opening the door, all the humans back away from me scared, I walk over to Sir Integra. "Sorry Sir."

"Go calm down in your room." Sir Integra said softly.

"Yes Sir." I said and walk past all the humans, I went to my room.

* * *

Alucard walk out of the training room after a few minutes.

"Well you calmed her down." I said. I look back at my shivering soldiers. "You, come with me." I said pointing to one of my soldiers.

"Yes Sir." The soldier said and followed me. I walk back to my study and step around the unconcious soldier lying on my floor, I sat behind my desk. The soldier stood in front of me, Alucard stood off to the side.

"What happened? Why did Seras go berserk?" I ask lighting a cigar and puffed on it.

"We were talking and she over heard our conversation." The soldier said.

"What were you talking about? Seras doesn't get mad that easily, you obviously said something that offended her and mad her...well like that." I said.

"We were talking about..." The soldier look at Alucard and then back at me. "Alucard."

"What were you saying about me...Human!" Alucard said looking at the soldier with hell's fire in his eyes.

"I...it wasn't me, Paul started to talk about you, I didn't have anything to do with the conversation, I was just there." The soldier said.

"Just fucking tell me what you were saying!" I said really annoyed now.

"That Alucard started the last war, that he should have remained dead, and that he was a monster!" The soldier said very scared.

"Well that explains it. There will be no more talking about the two vampires." I said.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier said.

"Dismiss." I said, the soldier saluted me then ran out. I look at Alucard taking another puff of my cigar. "Well what do you think about his situation?" Alucard didn't say anything. "Will this keep happening? Will she keep going off like that?"

"...yes." Alucard said.

"Well then, you're solving this problem tonight. There have been 'killings' out in an abandon building in London. I would like you to take your Servant with you for this mission. The building is over on...Gardeners Road. Go." I said leaning back.

"Yes Master." Alucard said with one of his grins.

* * *

I sat on my bed looking at the floor, a blood tear trailing down my cheek, I wiped it away.

**Seras, our Master has a mission for us. **Alucard said in my head.

"Yes...of course Master." I said.

**Come. **Alucard said.

"Yes Master." I said and got up heading towards Master's chambers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm happy that most of you are enjoying it! = D**

**I'm sorry, I would have posted this chapter earlier but this chapter erased on me so I had to start all over again. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Master materalized in front of an abandon building, the moon was out, a few stars, the only light was the moon, our eyes, and my red flame arm. I look around, I didn't sense anybody here, were we in the right area. I sent a wave of my power to the building, there were no vampires inside, I look up at Master, he was grinning, standing behind me casting a shadow over me.

"Master, there is nobody here." I said.

"Are you sure of that Police Girl?" Master ask. I look at him and then at the building, I huffed and then sent another wave of my power to the building, this time checking slowly and carefully, still no vampires, not even dead bodies.

"Yes, I'm sure Master." I said looking back up at him.

"Well, our Master said that there have been killings here so let us go." Master said with a grin, I look at him and then summoned my Anti Freak Rifle, it appeared and I walk over to the front doors, kicking them in I walk in, it was empty, dark, and dirty. Master and I walk about the first floor, it reminded me of our second mission where I lost control and killed the ghouls viciously. I remember crushing ones skull with my foot, then Father Anderson showed up with those damn bayonets! We were on the second floor, we haven't found anybody, no vampires, no dead bodies, not even a drop of blood signifying that there was a killing here, this was a bloody waste of time! Then dark powers wrapped around me, I dropped my Antie Freak Rifle, I fell to the floor and restood up on paws, I look up at Master who was chuckling.

"Why don't you sniff them out then, dog!" Master teased. "Quit your whining Police Girl!" I growled at him. I turned around and sniffed the air, all I could smell was Master and he smelled amazing! I sniffed again this time just trying to smell Master, my nose and mind took over, sniffing and thinking about him. I shook my head, no stop! I turned back around.

**Can you please turn me back, Master? **I ask in his head.

"I like you better this way." Master teased. "You are less whiney and more quiet this way." I was then transformed back into my human form, I stood up happily, I bent down and pick up my Anti Freak Rifle, I look up to see Master staring at me. "Would you like me to help you with that?" I look about me and then at my red flame arm, I focused on my arm and then the flames vanished and it was just my regular arm, I waved my fingers in front of my face and then brought my hand up closer to him so he could see.

"No, I got it." I said and then the red flames replaced my arm once again. I turned around and started walking, Master's footsteps coming to my ears.

"Why do you keep it that way?" Master ask.

"I don't know." I lied, the truth was the reason why I kept the red flame arm is because I didn't want to forget the night when I got it, the reason why I'm strong, to remind me to stay strong. I don't want to forget about that, even how sad it brings me to remember that dark night, I still want to look back and remember. Also, it's because that was the last time Master saw me, he saw me with this red flame arm signifying that I had my blood and that I was now a full fledged vampire. I no longer heard Master's footsteps, I stop in my tracks and turned around to see an empty hallway. "Master?"

I look around frantically, then started walking forwards towards the third floor. Why does he love to do this to me? Maybe he left, going back to Hellsing, knowing that I was probably right about nobody being here. Yeah, right, like Master would ever admit that I was right about something, I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.

"God damnit Master!" I yelled throwing out my arms. "Where are you?!" Then one of his shadows wrapped about my ankle and pulled me through the floor, I drop my Anti Freak Rifle, the shadow let go of me and before I hit the floor my red flame arm stretch out and turned into wings. I hovered a few inches above the floor, I look around angry, I put my feet back down on the floor, my red flame arm going back to normal. Dark chuckling echoed through the building.

**How long have you been a vampire? Thirty years? **Master ask in my head.

"To be precise, thirty-one years." I said my eyes burning dark crimson.

**How many times have you wish to become a No Life Queen? How many mornings did you dream of being so powerful? How much power you will have, more than the powers you have now. **Master said. I closed my eyes, I have always thought about coming a No Life Queen, but I don't want it, I don't want to become a No Life Queen. What would happen with Sir Integra and my relationship? Will I be bond to her? Would I lose her respect for me once she knows that I have grown darker and more powerful, becoming a full on monster? How about Master and my relationship? Our Master and Childe bond? That would be broken, he would no longer be my Master, after I become a No Life Queen he would just leave me, ignore me more, I don't want that. I love my relationships that I have with everybody. What about the soldiers? They would just be more terrified of me. I'm not ready to become a No Life Queen.

"No, Master, not right now." I said.

**Come to me, little one. **Master said. **Come drink my blood, become a No Life Queen.**

"Please, Master, no!" I said opening my eyes.

**Don't be scared, my dear. **Master said chuckling. **If you do not drink willingly I will force you, you will become a No Life Queen tonight. **

"NO!" I said running towards the front door, there was darkness around it, I couldn't open the door or use my powers to go through it, Master. I ran upstairs, still keeping an eye out for him, I sent a wave out through the house but I couldn't find him, he laugh again. Damn! I ran up to the third floor, my choices of places to go died when I came to a dead end, I put my back up against the wall shivering. I look around the hall. Why does he want this to end? Was I a terrible fledging? What did I do wrong? Did I disappoint him to many times? Then arms went around me, I shriek, Master came out of the wall from behind, his body up against mine, his arms around me in a good grip.

"I have caught you, my Draculina." Master said with a grin.

"Master! Please let me go!" I yelled, I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Master raised his arm, I couldn't turn my head to see what he was doing, I heard a biting noise and then smelled blood, his arm came back down and I saw that he had a bite mark on his wrist, blood coming out. He slowly brought towards me, I tried to back my head away but it just hit his chest and I had no other place to go. "Please! I don't want our bond to be ruined! I don't want to leave your side! Master!" I cried not even realizing what I said but his arm froze, Master's grin disappeared.

Before he could do or say anything I broke away from his grip and turned around to face him. His arms fell to his side, he look at me and then an evil grin came, I back away not liking that look but he was against me again in two steps. Master threw me to the floor and then caged me to the floor with his body, I look up into his crimson eyes, his grin showing his fangs, his black haif slightly touching my cheeks. Master took his one hand and put it behind my head raising it off the floor, his face mere inches from mine.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Master said his breath mingling with mine making go into a daze but soon snapped out of it once I saw his bloody wrist rise. Before I could do anything his wrist met my lips, he crushed his wrist to my lips so not a single drop could escape. His blood poured into my mouth and down my throat, I started to feel strong, more powerful, my darkness rising, my demon coming closer to the surface. I started glow crimson like my red flame arm, my body going through the changes, I closed my eyes a blood tear escaping, I felt Alucard lick up the tear. I felt our Master and Childe bond start to shatter, break slowly. I opened my eyes and look at Alucard, I winced. Our Master and Childe bond shattered, I no longer felt it, something else was there, even though how betrayed and hurt I felt, I feel...whole? Complete? I was to upset to figure it out. Alucard kept wrist there for a few more seconds then brought it away from my lips.

"How do you feel now, my Draculina?" Alucard ask whiel wiping away some blood off my lower lip. I look away from him, more blood tears trailing down my face, I demateralized. The only thing that I was grateful for, I could leave, disappear as if I was nothing, not having to see him.

* * *

Seras demateralized, I stood up. She wanted to keep our Master and Childe bond, I would have kept it if I didn't care for the girl. I thought about when I held her in my arms, I wanted her badly, to claim the girl, it took my strength not to throw her to the floor and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk. Seras is so fragile, I have to be careful with her...maybe.

* * *

Alucard destroyed our bond, why? Why did he hate me so? What did I do wrong? I wipe my tears away and appeared in Sir Integra's study, she was behind her desk puffing on a cigar and scribbling something on some paper, she look up surprised.

"Did you just materalize?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"I didn't know that you had the power to do that." Sir Integra said going back to her papers.

"I didn't." I said, Sir Integra look up at me, first confused and then angry.

"What happened?!" Sir Integra shouted.

"Alucard and I went on a mission, he forced me to drink his blood and I became a No Life Queen." I said truthfully. Sir Integra snapped her cigar in half.

"ALUCARD!" Sir Integra shouted, my head shot up and I vanish.

* * *

The girl vanish and my servant appeared.

"You called Master?" Alucard ask with a grin.

"What happened?!" I ask furious.

"I forced Seras to drink my blood and she became a No Life Queen." Alucard said.

"But why?!" I ask. "The 'mission' was so you could claim her! Not make things worse!"

"I did fix things though. I claimed her soul, heart, and demon." Alucard said still grinning.

"What?" I ask shock.

"When a vampire takes up a fledging he is...choosing his bride." Alucard said. So that's why he turned Seras, she was his bride!

"That's why you turned Seras all those years ago?" I ask.

"Correct. Since I am the only No Life King I can make a much stronger bond, once I forced Seras to drink my blood I did not only give her the power to be a No Life Queen but I gave her a new bond between us." Alucard said.

"Your demons have been crying for each other, that's not normal for vampires is it?" I ask.

"No. This bond that I created has never been made before, this bond ties our two souls together." Alucard said.

"Soul mates?" I said thinking this over. "It's like your completing the others soul."

"Yes." Alucard said. "Seras is my mate. My lover. My bride. I am her friend. Her companion. Her mate." Seras really does change Alucard, the way he cares for her, I've never seen it before.

"Alright. I want you to claim Seras tonight. Before the night ends." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said grinning wickedly and bowing his head slightly.

"Dismiss." I said. The vampire vanished.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**= O that took forever, before in my chapter that erased their bond wasn't this powerful, before it was just a lovers bond but I decided to make it a soul mate bond. Plus, I am aware that the whole choosing a fledging is like choosing a bride isn't real in Hellsing (or at least I don't think so) but I just decided that that would be cool. Thanks for reading. Chapter 5 will be here soon. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell: One tired girl! =' (**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**FanGirlingQueen, Dhandra, and Pamila De Castro thank you. You have been really nice, you supported me alot thanks, I'm happy that you liked it, I think that this might be the last chapter, this one was just another short story. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter or second to the last chapter. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I look up at the crimson moon, this time by my doing. I was sitting on the roof on the edge, my legs hanging off. A blood tear crept from my eye and down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, my demon roared in anger, I closed my eyes trying to keep her back. A No Life Queen, I dreamt about becoming this for years but I never wanted it, I didn't want this power or be this dark or break our bond.

"You have no idea of what I did." Alucard said, I jump turning around, he was a few feet behind me, grinning wickedly, it made me shutter, didn't he torture me enough?

"I do...Alucard." I said forcing myself not say Master and to break down into tears, I turned back towards the crimson moon. "You...didn't want me anymore, you broke our bond, ending it forever."

"Yes. How happy I am to break that bond." Alucard said, my eyes became wide and then I slunch over more tears falling down my cheeks. Why does he say such things? Why must he keep torturing me? "And create a much stronger bond." My tears stop, time froze, I sat there thinking his words over, the wind blowing my face and hair, it was total quiet. What? I turned my head slowly towards him and look up at him, he was grinning, his demon eyes glowing as they look at me.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"Come to me, my Draculina." Alucard said holding out a hand. "Come to me, my mate." Mate?! No, it can't be! How?! When?! Why me?! I didn't move still not believing that he was saying, he must be teasing me, one big sick joke. I turned away from him closing my eyes and more tears streaming down my face, that's it one sick joke!

"...Go away Alucard." I said but my demon roared at me wanting to go to Alucard. She tried so hard to get out but I held her back.

"Your demon obviously disagrees with you." Alucard said. "Why do you deny me?"

"Because...because it is just a joke." I said. "Why did you force me to drink your blood? What have I done to make you want to get rid of me so badly? I want the truth! Was I to much of a disappointment?" I ask my head shot up to his direction. He was no longer grinning.

"Do not think this way, my little one." Alucard said. "I have always been proud of you, to have such a powerful fledging, one so dark and beautiful. A true Draculina, a true Noseferatu." His words touch me but I was still upset.

"But why?! If you were so proud of me why do you want to get rid of me so badly." I said closing my eyes and cried over my last words. A hand was on my cheek, I opened my eyes to stare into a dark crimson ones, his mouth met mine and he kissed me passionately. Alucard pulled back. He just kissed me! What the fuck!

"I did it so I could have you." Alucard said, I stared at him. "In order to have you I had to break our Master and Childe bond by giving you my blood so you could become a No Life Queen. When you had my blood it created a more powerful bond, a new bond. Connecting our souls. I have claimed your soul, heart, and demon." Alucard put his hand on my upper chest, his palm brushing my breast slightly making me blush. "Now all I have to do to complete the bond is claim you."

"Claim me?!" I said scared and loving the idea, my demon practically purring at the idea also. Alucard grinned.

"Yes." Alucard said.

"I..bu.." I didn't know what to say. These feelings that I have had for him, were they love? Lust? Looking for my mate?

"Don't deny me again, little one." Alucard said. His breath mingling with mine, oh, his sweet, amazing smell, I sniffed the air, inhaling his scent. Before I realized what I was doing I had my hand raised and my fingers tangling into his hair, god, I loved him. I heard Alucard chuckle. I look back into his eyes, Alucard wipe away one of my tears. "Is this what you want?" I couldn't find words to speak, I just stared at him and then shook my head 'yes'. Alucard grinned wickedly, his fangs showing. The next moment I was all of a sudden on the floor, Alucard caging me to the floor, oh, god, it was really going to happen!

"Alucard." I muttered. Alucard's fingers going through my short blonde hair, I transformed my red flame arm into my regular arm bringing it up to his face and cupping his pale cheek. Alucard leaned down and kissed me on the lips again, he kissed me hard and I kissed him back, Alucard's tongue slid out and forced his tongue into my mouth. The kiss deepening, our tongues sliding over each other, he pulled back, a small thread of salvia following him and slid down my chin, I wiped it off.

"So delicious." Alucard said, it sent shivers down my spines, this was really happening! My stomach hurt, I was wet between my legs, and I had the urge to touch him everywhere, to also claim him. Alucard chuckled, seeing how bad I wanted him amused him greatly. "Impatient are we Police Girl?" I just moaned, Alucard smirk and brought his head down to my neck, he kiss it lightly in a loving manner. I slid my hand to the back of his head gripping his hair black silky hair, I closed my eyes, I felt Alucard's head rise back up and look down at me. Alucard's hand slid down my body towards my skirt, I shut my eyes tightier, I then felt as his nails came down and not only scratch up my skirt but my legs, I felt cool air and warm liquid running between my legs, I could smell my blood. I opened my eyes to see that Alucard wasn't above me, I shifted my eyes downward and saw Alucard down between my legs, I shivered again, what was he doing? Alucard parted my legs, putting them on the top of his shoulders, my lower body up off of the ground.

I saw the long claw marks he had just made on my thighs, he brought his head down and started licking up the blood on my left leg, I arch my back, there was a tingling feeling I got everytime his tongue touch my skin. Then he went to right leg and started licking up all the blood, his tongue disappeared from my leg, I waited to see what he would do next but we just stayed that way, I opened my eyes and saw the stars above us, the moon still a crimson, I then felt his nose on my underwear. My hands came swooping down and touch the top of his head, my eyes wide, I felt him grin against my underwear, Alucard rose and grinned down at me, my hands fell back down to my chest. Alucard followed my motion and stared at my breast for a few seconds, then he look back into my eyes, another smirk appearing on his pale face and then with a swoop of his hand, my underwear was torn off.

Alucard put my legs back down, my lower body finding the ground, he spread my legs and crawled up towards me, his jacket and shirt disappearing, he was just in his black pants. Alucard came down and kiss me on the lips, I leaned in, I loved the feeling of his lips upon mine, his beautiful pale skin upon mine. We both pulled back, I look down at Alucard's chest, I brought my hand up and touch it, so warm, I went along his abs, he was so beautiful. I look back up at Alucard, I then felt his hand on my bare breast, I look down, my top was unbotton and my bra was gone, how did he do that?! Alucard chuckled and squeezed my breast lightly, I still couldn't believe what was happening, I still couldn't believe that Alucard has made me his mate...well he was going to, we haven't completed it yet. I then felt something nugding my at the lip of my sex, I look down and saw that Alucard was completely naked and his cock was nudging there. I squeaked surprised, Alucard cupped my cheek, I look up at him, his eyes soft, also a soft smile was formed, I stared at him and then cupped his cheek.

I rose my head up and bit into his neck, his warm powerful blood flowed into my mouth, it was so damn good! I could feel everything he was feeling, at first he was surprised by my action, then he was amused, I felt all of his lust, his demon roaring to be let out and fuck me! I quickly let go of his neck and back away with wide scared eyes, he wasn't going to hurt me was he? I look up at Alucard, he was in a daze, his slowly becoming a dark crimson and a smirk appeared on his face, showing me a hint of fang.

"Alucard?" I said scared, what will happen if his demon gets lose?! Would I be able to handle him?! Oh god, I shouldn't think that way! When I said his name Alucard brought his mouth down upon mine hard, crushing his body to mine so there no space left, I was pinned to the floor and him, then before I could do anything he thrust his hips upward and I was impaled by him. A tearing sensation, a few blood tears escape and ran down my face, my nails digging into Alucard's back, Alucard lap up my blood tears happily, and then pulled himself out only to just thrust himself back in hard. "Alucard!" I screamed from the pain, but he ignored my plea, the next thrust was less painful and more ecstasy, I moaned lowering my head back to the ground.

I look up at Alucard, I brought my fingers up and tangled them into his hair, Alucard put one hand on my arm and then other in my hair. Alucard pick up the pace, driving himself in harder, I moaned under him and met his hips in rythm. Alucard roared in triumph for finally claiming me and making me his, his fangs bared he quicky brought it down to my neck making me gasp, it was pain but it turned to pleasure. I clung onto him, closing my eyes with a soft smile, I wish that this could never end, I moaned more, gasping for air. I could feel him poking my lower stomach, I was so close to orgasm, Alucard withdrew his fangs and lick over the wound he had just caused. I grabbed his head and brought him down into a hard passionate kiss, he forced his tongue into my mouth, I could taste my blood on his tongue, I swept over it swallowing a few drops of the liquid, I then pulled away my mouth opening from a silent scream, I orgasmed. Alucard kept going until he finally orgasmed.

We stop our thrashing and our rythm died down, he became soft inside of me, Alucard look down at me with soft eyes and a soft smile, his eyes turning back to a light crimson, he then look concerned. I closed my eyes trying to savor the last what just happened, I felt so good, no good, great...amazing! I loved him so much. I felt him withdrew himself from me.

"Seras?" Alucard ask softly. I opened my eyes a little, just enough to see him.

"Hmmm?" I ask to much in the moment to actually speak.

"Are you...Did I hurt you?" Alucard ask, I knew that he was going through what happened, how at first I was scared, in pain, and then was in great ecstasy. I sat up, put my arms around his neck, and kiss him, he didn't kiss back but then wrap his arms around me and kiss me back. I pulled back and look him in the eye.

"I love you." I whispered, Alucard grinned down at me.

* * *

**The End**

**Sorry it took like forever to post, I was distracted by friends, stories, and...Buffy: TVS. Sorry. = ( I hope that you enjoyed the story, I will be posting the next chapter for Master and Childe and then I might start a new story (short story) I just thought of one today and think that it would be cute. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
